


Spyrates

by Ceinos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceinos/pseuds/Ceinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everyone is pirates, because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spyrates

“Remind me again why I have to stay here on the ship while you get to do the fun stuff?” Clint muttered, adjusting the ship’s course slightly as he spoke.  
Natasha laughed, her voice sounding slightly muffled through the earpiece Clint wore. “Because I’m better at sneaking,” she replied. “And you know I never learned how to steer one of those things. Besides, I’m sure there’ll be plenty of ‘fun stuff’ once you get onboard.”  
“I don’t know why you keep refusing to learn how to navigate,” Clint replied. “It’s not all that difficult.”  
“Not all that difficult for you, maybe,” Natasha said. “Besides, we both know that I’m the sneaky one and you’re the helmsman.” Before he could argue, she said, “Going under,” and ended the communication. He wouldn’t be able to talk to her while she was underwater. Instead, he moved the small ship closer to their target.   
As he tethered his boat to the larger ship’s anchor chain, there was a quick burst of static in his earpiece, followed by Natasha’s voice whispering “I’m in.”   
“Okay, then. I’ll cover you once you’re abovedeck.” The only response was a series of thuds and grunts as Natasha started to methodically take out the crew. Clint pulled out his bow, selected an arrow that would function as a grappling hook, and sighted on the top of the tallest mast, waiting for Natasha’s signal.  
“Now!”  
Clint released the arrow, and swung up into the ship’s rigging until he stood balanced on a mast. He ducked a few shots from the Chitauri rifles, and began firing down into the crowd on deck. He spotted Natasha, who had taken one of the rifles and was using it like a quarterstaff, to keep the Chitauri away from her, slowly making her way to the wheelhouse where the ship’s captain stood. That was all he was able to glimpse before one of the Chitauri landed beside him and attacked. Clint was able to block the strike with his bow, but when he tried to twist the rifle out of his opponent’s hands his grip on the bow slipped. The Chitauri fell, its rifle dropping, but it grabbed the other end of his bow and clung on to it, throwing off Clint’s balance. He was forced to let go of the bow to keep himself from falling. He wrapped a rope around his right hand and wrist, then pulled out an explosive arrow and dropped it towards where the Chitauri was tangled in the rigging below him. The explosion shook him off the mast, but he was able to cling to the rope and swing out over the deck. He slid down the rope, grabbed his bow, and spun so he was facing the captain and Natasha. He was surprised to see that the crew was entirely dead, killed either by Natasha or his explosion. Natasha was fighting the captain, her staff against his. Neither seemed to have an advantage over the other. “Nat, duck!” Clint yelled, sighting on the captain, then fired as she dropped. The arrow flew over her head and hit the captain, wrapping him in a net. Natasha rose from her crouch and put her staff at the captain’s throat, kicking his scepter out of reach at the same time. Clint ran to join her, nocking another arrow as he did so.   
“Commodore Loki Laufeyson,” Natasha said. “It would seem we’ve captured your flagship.”  
* * *  
After having set Loki adrift in the smaller boat they had brought, Natasha and Clint sat together on the quarterdeck. “So Nat,” Clint said, “how does it feel to have captured a boat crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?”  
Natasha laughed. “You’ve been watching too many action movies."


End file.
